


Sleep alone

by Tanukayi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 汽车旅行的故事。好孩子不要随便搭顺风车。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Sleep alone

尼禄的行李不多，只有几件衣服。长大衣已经穿在身上了，那是他唯一一件厚重的衣服，剩下的都是打了一个又一个补丁的破旧衣物。不过他很喜欢，牛仔裤打越多的补丁越时髦，耳朵上打了很多洞挂了很多金属耳环的小混混会投来羡慕的目光的。  
他其实对于要不要离开也曾经有过犹豫。离开了福利院，就没有姬莉叶这样的好女孩儿给他补衣服了，可是他不应该这么想，这会让他觉得自己把姬莉叶当一个纺织厂女工，这样对她实在太不尊重了。所以还是离开福利院，学会自立比较好。虽然那样就没有每天固定的三个发霉面包，和周末的发酸牛奶。为什么发酸的牛奶不能做成酸奶呢，听说酸奶喝了不会让人拉肚子。总之，仔细想想，福利院也没什么好事发生，也没什么留恋的必要，虽然尼禄从还在襁褓的时候就已经待在那里了，照顾人的修女都已经换了一批又一批了。  
离开福利院之后，尼禄有一个打算。  
他想要游历万千城市，Thousands of cities，环回地球一圈。  
没有上过学的尼禄不知道环绕地球一圈要走多少公里，不过他知道地球是圆的，所以一直朝一个方向走下去，最终会回到终点。  
很浪漫不是吗？有种Dust to dust的风情。  
尼禄打算向东边走，但是他不知道东边有什么，他只是觉得，东边是太阳升起的方向，进入新世界需要迎接新生的太阳。  
他走了大半天，在天色将暗的时候，遇到了一个破旧的汽车站。  
都是些烧柴油的老大巴车，最近新闻在说什么来着？不环保，破坏环境，地球要被汽车的尾气染黑了，我们要淘汰这些废品。尼禄看着那些车身喷漆已经斑斑驳驳的老大巴车，倒是有种“帅气毙了”的兴奋感。他还没坐过大巴车，新的旧的都没有坐过，生活在福利院的孩子没有离开那一亩三分地的必要，所以没有坐交通工具的必要。  
尼禄很想坐一坐这样的车，听说座椅是塑料板，走过颠簸的路的时候会颠得屁股很痛。  
他看了发车的班次表，然后看到了价目表。他有钱，只有一点点，是离开之后偷走修女的，修女知道肯定会大发雷霆，但是尼禄觉得那是他的“工资”，因为他有帮所有人洗过衣服。那么一点点的钱大概可以坐前往热那亚的车，尼禄知道热那亚，那是哥伦布的故乡，哥伦布去过世界上很多地方，他也要和哥伦布一样，去很多地方。  
尼禄买完了车票，还剩下了几枚铜板，他打算到了热那亚之后再买一个佛卡夏面包。  
去热那亚的汽车涂了蓝色和红色，如果再涂上白色，那就是理发店前面的旋转柱的颜色了。尼禄没进过理发店，福利院的孩子需要剪头发的时候都是修女拿着剪刀代劳的，他已经很久没有剪过头发了，头发已经都已经及肩了。如果他有一把剪刀，那就把这样的头发给剪得短短，再用塑形慕丝喷一个时髦的发型出来，那样满身纹身的小混混一定很羡慕的。  
天色现在是像是油画里一样的橘红色，浓稠、黏糊，夕阳是一个被搅散的生蛋黄，被余温烤一烤，是一种好闻的腥味。  
尼禄抱住自己的行李箱，里面装了几件衣服和一些零钱，坐上了准备出发去热那亚的大巴车。  
车里面座位的上面有专门放行李的行李架，乘客们都不约而同地将自己的行李放了上去，不过尼禄觉得自己的东西不多，不用特意放到架子上，到时候拿回来也麻烦。  
他随便挑了一个位置坐了下来，靠窗的，打算看看外面的风景。这是他第一次坐车，第一次离开福利院，他在图书画册上看过热那亚的照片，即使他知道热那亚长什么样子，多多少少还是会有些欢喜雀跃的。  
大巴车老旧的发动机被启动起来，嘎吱嘎吱，轰轰隆隆，整辆车摇摇晃晃。  
原来塑料座椅很不舒服是真的，尼禄觉得自己的屁股被震得生痛。  
旁边抱着孩子的妇女在摇着她的孩子哼摇篮曲，轻轻的，旋律很好听，尼禄记得好像姬莉叶也唱过，大概这是意大利有名的童谣吧。  
乖宝宝，睡吧、睡吧。等到了明天将会是幸福的一天。  
听着这样细碎的呢喃，尼禄也变得昏昏欲睡了。  
外面生蛋黄一样夕阳似乎开始凝固了，颜色越来越深，越来越沉，越来越黑。  
睡吧、睡吧。尼禄可从来没有听过人喊他“乖宝宝”，可是现在他也要睡了，和变成黑色的太阳一起。  
嘀、嗒。  
嘀嘀嗒、嘀嗒。  
咿——  
汽车发出了巨响，司机踩了刹车，但是制动已经老化了，被磨损的轮胎在地面上滑行了很长一段距离才能停得下来。整辆车像是经历了地震一样激烈晃动，尼禄被惯性摇了一下，也被摇醒了。  
“查票了查票了，把票拿出来。”  
乘务员在扯着嗓子吆喝。  
嗯，要查票了。尼禄还是第一次坐车，根本不知道规矩，既然说要查票，那就查吧。  
怀里摸了个空，尼禄才突然惊觉哪里不对劲。他一直抱住的行李箱不见了，他所有东西都放在了里面，包括钱和车票。  
他猛地站起来，眼睛慌慌张张地搜索。  
“我的箱子呢？！”  
他一喊整车人都看着他，但是眼神都非常冷漠。  
啊啊，是常有的那种事吧，长途车上的盗窃案。大概小偷看见他这么宝贝地抱住箱子不肯撒手，就以为里面是什么值钱的东西，第一个挑他下手了。很倒霉啊，可是总得有这么一个倒霉鬼的，有了这么一个替死鬼，剩下的人的财物也能稍微保得住了。他们在心中祈祷，又或者说，多多少少也庆幸倒霉的不是自己。  
根本没人想要来搭理尼禄，没有人对他的遭遇有什么反应，乘务员走了过来，用着冷冰冰的话来质问他：“票呢？”  
“票在我的箱子里！我的箱子不见了！”  
尼禄大叫，但是乘务员根本不为所动。  
这种事他看得太多了，不会因为这次的受害者是个看起来乳臭未干的小鬼就有什么恻隐之心的。  
“给我看票，没有票就只能请你下车了。”  
“我都说了我的票在箱子里！箱子不见了！”  
“我管你箱子不箱子的！票！没票给我滚下去！”  
尼禄很想跟他打一架，不过最后还是被踢下了车。  
一无所有地下了车。他还有的东西只剩下身上穿着的这身衣服，还好他把他最厚重的长大衣穿着了。  
车停在了高速公路的边上，周围荒郊野岭，什么都没有。  
天已经黑了，今晚看不见月亮，只有微弱的星光。而且什么温度都没有。  
这种情况怎么说来着，用短诗的风格来形容，就是The thunder crash、The storms begin，The dark night is coming。  
他现在也不关心热那亚长什么样子，如果能有张床让他躺下来睡一觉，他就满足了。  
沿着高速公路的边，尼禄漫无目的地走。  
往东边是对的，但是他不知道要继续走到什么时候。  
高速公路旁边经常车来车往，但是跟他都没什么关系，也没有人愿意搭理他。这么黑的天，根本看不见他吧，他的长大衣是深蓝色的，跟夜色融在一起了，根本看不见，他现在就是暗夜的幽灵。  
好累，又饿，饿得他觉得没有佛卡夏面包也可以，给他一块鞋垫他都可以吃下去。  
不过他没想过回去福利院。那还不如叫他真的吃鞋垫。  
因为疲惫，他走路的速度已经慢下来了，没有任何可以察觉时间的工具，他也不知道自己到底走了多久，晚上是不是要过去了。或者这就是自由，自由就是流浪。  
突然间，有一辆车从他的背后驶来，开了远光灯，照得前面一片苍苍茫茫。  
尼禄察觉到这样的光，回头一看，看见那辆破破烂烂还非要喷成大红色的老爷车。  
老爷车驶近了尼禄，并且煞了车。尼禄皱着眉头，因为那个刺眼的远光灯照得他眼睛痛，如果这个司机敢下车，尼禄一定揍他一顿。  
车窗慢慢摇了下来，里面的人探出了头。  
“Boy，这么晚了在高速公路上游荡，离家出走呢？”  
一个白发男人，满脸胡茬，一看就不是什么好人。  
尼禄转身就走。这种人要他揍都懒得揍。  
“喂喂喂，Boy！跟你说话呢！我还以为你要帮助。”  
“帮助”这个字眼让尼禄停了下来了，他的确要帮助，他肚子饿了，想要吃东西，吃什么都可以，他不挑。于是他回过头来，虽然表情也没有变好，还是那样嫌弃，但是向来不懂人情世故的臭小鬼头还是用高高在上的语气发话了。  
“我肚子饿了。”  
“我车上还有吃剩的pizza……”  
“呕。怎么是吃剩的。”  
“有得吃你还挑！”  
好像是闻到了披萨的香味，上面铺了油浸番茄吧，佛卡夏面包上也会铺的。  
想吃，不管什么都好，他还是想吃。  
对方看得出尼禄的小表情了，露出了得意的笑容，“小鬼头，想吃吧？想吃就上车，高速不能停车的，你上车慢慢吃，再告诉叔叔你想去哪。”  
唔，听听这都什么话，像修女告诫过他听的，那些会拐带小孩子的人贩子的说辞。  
不过他已经不是会被拐带的年纪了，而且他身上一无所有，开着车的人总不会觊觎他穿着的破衣服。  
“好啊。”  
尼禄顺从地答应了，然后拉开了车门，坐上了副驾驶。  
唔，车里面什么味道都有，好熏。  
“但丁。”  
老男人报了一个名字，其实尼禄根本不关心他姓甚名谁家住何方。  
但是出于等价交换原则，他也报上了自己的名字，“尼禄。”  
“尼禄？‘暴君’？”  
“不是，是‘黑色’。”  
“哈哈哈，那还是‘黑色’比较合适。”  
莫名其妙的老男人。  
尼禄心里犯嘀咕。  
但丁还真的拿出了一个被吃掉了大半的冷掉的pizza，这人的癖好真的不好，上面的肉已经被他挑出来吃完了，只剩下油浸番茄。  
不过尼禄不介意，饿得眼冒金星的他只要能吃的就会吃。  
“Boy，这么晚了在高速公路上干嘛？”  
车慢吞吞地开了出去，明明是高速公路却开得完全不高速，估计因为这是老爷车性能不好。  
“跟你没关系。”尼禄吞下了一片面饼，夹枪带棍地回答。  
还真的是不懂感恩的臭小鬼啊。  
“看你年纪也不大吧，离家出走了？”  
“我没有家。”  
“哦……那你要去哪？”  
但丁不好奇自己为什么没有家吗？尼禄嚼着pizza，心里细细碎碎地呢喃。不好奇也好，他也不想说太多，解释起来太麻烦了。  
“我要去热那亚。”  
“那正好，我也要去热那亚。”  
真的巧还是骗人啊。尼禄半信半疑。  
为了确定对方的企图，尼禄思前想后，最后还是决定问到底：“你去热那亚干什么？”  
“杀人。”  
“……”  
“开玩笑的，我是个赏金猎人，什么都杀。”  
这就是中年男人的开玩笑sense吗。  
看尼禄还是不说话，但丁又打了一个补丁。  
“平时杀得最多的是恶魔，有时候也杀杀野牛。”  
“为什么是野牛？”  
“为什么问野牛？”  
“因为我好奇野牛。”  
“你不好奇恶魔吗？”  
“我比较好奇野牛。”  
“野牛肉多。”  
“好吧。”  
野牛肉多，结果你pizza上半块肉都不留。  
这油浸番茄酸得人胃痛，是醋浸番茄吧，怪不得他不吃。  
“Boy，你有家人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“要不要跟我去当赏金猎人？”  
“我不会。”  
“我看你骨骼惊奇，是入这行的天造之才。”  
“传销吗？”  
“……”  
尼禄吃完了pizza，把盒子合上，然后顺手扔到后座去。  
后座本来就一堆杂物了，这不是私家车，这是垃圾车，他认真看看，那堆垃圾上还有血，他还真的是去杀过野牛吗？  
“实不相瞒，前面就有恶魔。”  
“长什么样子的？”  
“像个麻袋套着两把刀。”  
“刀是镰刀吗？”  
“没错。”  
“就像前面那堆东西一样？”  
“嗯。”  
原来还真的是有恶魔的。  
那些东西发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音冲了过来，镰刀的部分一下子刺穿了挡风玻璃，插了进来。但丁游刃有余地闪开了头，尼禄也淡定地看着这只脏兮兮臭烘烘的恶魔。  
“Boy，我说了是真的吧。”  
尼禄捏着鼻子，“这东西好臭。”  
“捅烂了更臭。”  
“那你能别捅烂吗？”  
“不捅烂它，它捅烂你。”  
“放屁，我捅烂它还差不多！”  
“后面有把剑，送你的。”  
“入职赠品吗？”  
“之后再送你一个入职体检。”  
前面的恶魔不满意自己被无视，生气了。  
尼禄真的觉得这种东西又脏又臭，不想打交道，快点杀干净比较好，净化地球。  
前面的恶魔像是潮水一样涌过来，像捅到了马蜂窝。尼禄突然明白到为什么但丁要拉他下水，因为实在太多，虽然一个人不是搞不好，但是本着能偷懒就偷懒的本性，多找一个马仔会比较轻松。被当做了马仔了呢，不过尼禄竟然没有觉得不爽，回头再去臭骂这个老头也可以，现在可以让他发泄一场，还是不错的。  
恶魔掩埋了老爷车，但丁用着他的枪开了一条血路。  
“剑在后座，快拿上。”  
尼禄在那堆垃圾中找到了武器，拧了一下，竟然喷得出火。  
“快用！”  
“喂，但丁，这时候是不是该说一句什么？”  
尼禄勾起了嘴角。  
剑往后一举，就插中了一只恶魔。  
他笑着转过身。  
“Shall we dance？”  
两个人在微弱的星光下对视上了。  
他们的眉眼其实看起来还挺相近的。  
但丁也勾起了嘴角。  
“干活了，Boy。”  
“啰嗦。”

* * *

空气里都是血的味道，因为弥漫着血雾，湿度也增加了。  
衣服浸满了血，变得好重。  
尼禄看着满地的恶魔尸体，累得眼皮在打架。  
身体摇摇晃晃，快要倒下来的时候，被但丁的一双手稳稳当当地抱住。  
“干得不错啊，Boy。”  
“烦死了，不要吵，我要睡觉了……”  
但丁无奈地笑了笑。  
“现在的年轻人真是……”  
睡着了吧，身体都软下来了。  
他才发现尼禄紧紧地抱住了他。  
这个人是不是一直都一个人睡的，一捉住什么东西，就怎么都不肯放了。  
他的老爷车已经变成铁饼了，这下连他都要走路走出这条高速公路了，跟尼禄一样都要变成了流浪的人了。  
他抬起头，黎明出来了。  
Travel on into the dawn.  
但丁打横抱起了这个年轻的男孩。  
“你以后可要被我好好压榨啊，臭小鬼。”

Crossing the footsteps of new and old.  
Till the end of the future.

“你好吵，臭老头。”  
“睡你的觉。”


End file.
